In the field of furniture, devices are known which allow a driven movement of a movable furniture part relative to a stationary furniture part by means of a monitoring unit and a drive unit. This also relates to arrangements in which, when the movable furniture part is in a closed position with respect to the stationary furniture part, a closing gap can be formed between part of the movable furniture part and the stationary furniture part. It is frequently desirable to be able to adjust this closing gap. The gap width, shape and the profile of the closing gap are influenced via the sections, which are positioned relative to one another, of the relevant furniture parts when the movable furniture part is in the closed position. The actual configuration of the closing gap may therefore depend in particular on manufacturing tolerances of the parts used to construct the piece of furniture, and/or may depend on discrepancies from ideal fitting positions, and may thus be subject to a variation range. In addition, the use of the furniture parts during their life can lead to changes of sections, for example by material wear, which can likewise influence the configuration of the closing gap. Closing gap adaptation is therefore required, at least from time to time.
In addition, even in those situations in which a closing gap under consideration does not itself have any discrepancy, or possibly only has a very minor discrepancy, from an originally desired closing gap, adjustment or correction of the closing gap may be desirable for example in order to allow the closing gap to be matched to adjacent sections. This is of particular interest in the case of a plurality of movable furniture parts which represent a unit and are intended to produce a strictly uniform visual impression when viewed together of all the movable furniture parts in the closed state, in particular in order to allow a viewing surface without any disturbances to be created, as is desirable, for example, for esthetic reasons. However, this can be achieved only when all the closed front parts of the plurality of furniture parts are exactly aligned with one another, and this can be achieved only when the closing gaps are set up appropriately.